<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Storm by Charlie9646</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852597">A Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646'>Charlie9646</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Children, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Lily Evans Potter &amp; Severus Snape Friendship, Mudblood incident aftermath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was like a storm ripping through her life, bringing new things and ripping others up.</p><p>One word didn't make her decide— it was simply the final nail.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/gifts">LuxLouise</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“You remind me why they name storms after people.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily Evans shut her eyes and thought to herself, I wish I could go back to the day I met you, but this time I would walk away. Severus Tobias Snape had once been her friend— her best friend. And maybe just a tiny bit she had loved him, but it was only in the way that a child did. He wanted more; he desired more, but Lily could not give it. He needed, no craved something she could not provide.</p><p> </p><p>He craved a grounding, a north star, a point to focus every single bit of himself too. But, he also had no one. His mother spent her days in a cloud of Merlin only knew what, and his father was like an angry drunken bull. He even looked like one to a point. She thought for a brief moment— for a brief second, Severus did not crave a girlfriend or a lover, but a family and maybe someone to care for him. She had been the first person likely ever— to show a genuine interest in him.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn't her job! It wasn't her place. This was her life, and she was just a teenager. She was only another child. Maybe she should have asked her parents to do something, but he would never speak about what truly went on in his home. She knew the Snape’s were poor— Lily knew they weren't much like her own family, but only now did she realize just how different they truly we're until she had grown older.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Lily would stare at him and wondered what was broken in him. What made the boy who gave her flowers become so dark, what had twisted his mind and heart? Was it dark magic? Was it the other Slytherins? Was it his mother? His father? Was it something that simply came with the personality traits that Slytherin house desired?</p><p> </p><p>Her blood ran cold, or was it something in him?</p><p> </p><p>Were monsters always monsters, or did they spring from normal boys and girls? Had Bellatrix Black too been a little girl with dolls and friends?</p><p> </p><p>No one was born evil; we're they? The world around them makes them evil, twists their minds, their hearts, and their souls. Or was that all a lie and James Potter was right some people are unnatural. That maybe he could see what she could not when he had first met Severus on the train. Maybe her friend had no chance of being normal, no chance of being good.</p><p> </p><p>Lily wrapped her blanket around herself tighter, and reached for her mug of tea.</p><p> </p><p>She knew he didn't mean it when he called her that name— Severus was clearly upset. But, she also knew he used those words to refer to others just like her, as did his friends. Malfoy once asked her if she was Snape’s mudblood whore— she had been only thirteen.</p><p> </p><p>He was her best friend, the one who had come into her life like a storm, and changed everything. He was part of the reason she had been ready for this new life, this beautiful life.</p><p> </p><p>But, Severus was going to become a death eater. She knew it every single fiber of herself. Lily knew if it weren't today, tomorrow, or even next year, it would be some time. Staying in his life would not change it; it was not going to right the course of his soul. But, she did not have to stand by and watch it sink. She did not have to be caught in the crossfire of Severus Snape anymore.</p><p> </p><p>No one would blame her for such an action— many would even agree with it.</p><p> </p><p>She once told Severus that he reminded her of a storm his skin as pale moonlight, his hair as dark as midnight, his eyes a dark nearly black grey. She though he was striking, interesting, and different from everyone she had ever met before.</p><p> </p><p>But, one the same token Severus’s temper too was like a storm. It was brewing under the surface just like a potion, tight as last year’s shoes until it exploded.</p><p> </p><p>And if you stood too close, you were going to get burned. Lily had been burned by it one too many times, and now it was time to take shelter from the storm.</p><p> </p><p>Lily turned to Alice, who was still awake doing her charm’s work, ”Do mind telling Severus I am not interested in speaking to him? And I think I don't want to talk to him ever again?”</p><p> </p><p>Alice muttered, ”Happily.”</p><p> </p><p>When Severus called her mudblood, it might only have been a word he didn't mean, but she had long since learned like any storm, one strike of lighting for him was never enough.</p><p> </p><p>Severus was the name of a storm that passed over her life, and this one just happened to be a person. Lily just hoped she could survive the end of this storm.</p><p> </p><p>”A tree with strong roots laughs at all storms.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>